Forinthry
Forinthry, also known as The North and the Wilderness, is a charred wasteland that dominates most of Northern Gielinor. It was once a mighty province ruled by the Mahjarrat Lord Raazik, and was one of the most efficent and powerful provinces in Gielinor. Now, Forinthry is avoided by the sane and cowardly, as it is commonly accepted to be the most dangerous land in all of Gielinor. Those foolish enough to venture into its depths rarely return. History 'Creation & First Age' Forinthry was created, along with the rest of Gielinor, by the Creator God, Guthix, on the first day of the First Age. It was a lush, untouched forest land that was rich in minerals and wildlife. Settlements were established here, and it soon became one of the most populous lands in Gielinor - with small wooden villages and towns occupying much of its space. Upon Zaros' arrival in Gielinor, he instantly recognized the potential of the land, which at this point was unnamed. He quickly conquered the land and took its inhabitants under his arm, teaching them the ways of Power and imbuing them with a new idea - battle. Most settlements had been destroyed during the invasion, but Zaros had larger cities built from stone to replace them - and these cities became extremely wealthy and populous. In these new cities - named Dareeyak, Carrallangar and Annakarl - those who had previously lived in the land Zaros conquered and named Forinthry were allowed to live without tax by way of compensation, and so, with his new troops in tow, Forinthry marked the start of the Zarosian Empire. Later, Forinthry would be awarded to Raazik, who was dubbed its lord, and Fort Ghorrock was built in the far North to accomodate the new ruler. 'Second Age & Demise' Zaros, noting that he had been overpowered by the combined forced of Saradomin, Zamorak, Bandos and Armadyl, took refuge in a cavern beneath Forinthry - all of his mighty cities conquered and knowing Ghorrock would be too obvious a hiding place. Raazik, however, accompanied his God and remained with him until the end - when the avatars of the four opposing Gods finally came across the cavern and collectively destroyed Zaros. With his death, a mighty explosion of power occured - laying all of Forinthry to waste and killing all the inhabitants. The lush forests withered and died, the fertile soils burnt and dried up, cracking to reveal streams of magma. The inhabitants - human or otherwise - died, but due to the nature of Zaros' death, became trapped in vengeful spectral forms that targeted any non-Zarosian trespasser of their homeland for centuries to come. The mighty cities that were to be distributed between the Gods who had conquered them were laid to waste, crumbling into mere piles of rubble. The only life that remained here was that of Zaros himself - his death had been so powerful it ripped a hole in the dimension, creating a gateway to the Abyss. This was something of a blessing for Zaros and the Mahjarrat, who were banished to this freshly-opened dimension instead of actually dying. As the Abyssal Rift was opened in the wilderness, the lingering power of Zaros still remains here - halting any life from going and preventing any death from being finite - the ancient inhabitants roaming it as revenant ghosts and those killed by the ghosts being bound to undead bodies. 'Fifth Age ' Millenia later, the glory of Forinthry is all but lost to the memories of Gielinor, who steer well clear of the damned lands it has become - fearful of the vengeful spirits, animated corpses and rumoured camps of cultists in worhsip of a forgotten God. Map